


Dead Girl Walking Again

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Songfic, a follow up to Dead Girl Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: After faking her death to Kuron, Jen made her way to the school to stop him from whatever he was planning.





	Dead Girl Walking Again

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's another one! This song is Dead Girl Walking (Reprise) from Heathers the Musical and I only own Jen!

Jen coughed a bit as she rubbed her neck. Shiro- no Kuro believed her. Kuro was this alternate side to Shiro, a side caused from the trauma he endured. She just has to bring back Shiro or try to convince Kuro not to do this. Her eyes flickered up as she stood. Heading to the university, she was going to save everyone. Or die trying.

 

_ “I wanted someone strong who could protect me. _

_ I let his anger fester and infect me.” _

 

She looked away, thinking of the hatred Kuro had for those who hurt her. She was disappointed and angry with herself for not doing something sooner.

 

_ “His solution is a lie. _

_ No one here deserves to die except for me and the monster I created.” _

 

She looked up at the doors to the building which led to the auditorium. She kicked them open.

 

_ “Yeah! _

_ Yeah!” _

 

She screamed into the empty halls. Everyone was too busy at the pep rally in the auditorium. She walked down the halls.

 

_ “Heads up, Kuro, I'm a dead girl walking!” _

 

**_“Hey yo Altea!”_ **

 

Jen heard the students cheer from there as she continued to walk. 

 

_ “Can't hide from me, I'm your dead girl walking!” _

**_“Hey yo Altea!”_ **

 

She picked up a broom nearby and broke off the brush part, having a long stick in her hands. She noticed the time, knowing the bell would ring school.

 

_ “And there's your final bell,” _

 

It rang, loud and short. She continued to walk and approached the doors to the auditorium.

 

_ “It's one more dance and then farewell, _

_ Cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walkin'!” _

 

She opened the doors and looked up to Allura, head cheerleader as she cheered.

 

“Come on, Altea!

Here we go, Here we go now!”

 

Jen looked at the cheerleaders do their routine before she went over and looked around before Professor Honvera came over.

 

“Jen! Takashi Shirogane told us you'd just committed suicide!”

Jen sighed and crossed her arms, still holding the long stick “Yeah, well, he's wrong about a lot of things.”

Professor Honerva sighed and crossed her arms “I threw together a lovely tribute, especially given the short notice.”

Jen rolled her eyes a bit at that before asking “Professor, what's under the gym?”

Professor Honerva answered simply “The boiler room”

Jen nodded before turning in that direction “That's it!”

Professor Honerva reaches for Jen “Jen, what's going on?”

Jen turned her head towards her professor

 

“ _ Got no time to talk I'm a dead girl walking!” _

 

Jen continued on her way to the boiler room, hearing the the chants behind her. 

 

**_“Hey yo Altea!_ **

**_Hey yo Altea!_ **

**_Tell me what's that sound?”_ **

 

Jen continued to the door to the boiler room. She opened it and took a deep breath.

 

**_“Here comes Altea_ **

**_Comin' to put you in the ground!_ **

**_Go go Altea!”_ **

 

Jen walked down the stairs, her gut clenching as she gripped the long stick in her hands.

“ **_Give a great big yell!_ **

**_Altea will knock you out_ **

**_And send you straight to hell!”_ **

 

Jen saw the soft, slow flashing red light from the boiler room and looked at Kuro as he was kneeled in front of the device. She walked over, still quite a distance from him.

“Step away from the bomb.” She said firmly 

Kuro looked over to her and laughed a bit “This little thing? I'd hardly call this a bomb. This is just to set off the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym. Those are bombs.”

Jen looked at him with horror in her expression. He laughed a bit more before continuing.

“People are going to see the ashes of Altea. And say there's a school that self-destructed not because society didn't care,” an irritated expression crossed his face. “But because that school was society. The only place Lotors and Anas can truly get along is in Heaven!”

Jen then saw the barrel off a gun pointed at her. Her eyes widened. She tried to smother the fear filling her. She step forward.

 

_ “I wish your mom had been a little stronger. _

_ I wish she stayed around a little longer.” _

 

Kuro’s eyes widened at her words and stepped back and lowered the gun as she stepped forward.

 

“ _ I wish your dad were good! _

_ I wish others understood!” _

 

Jen had tears in her eyes, as saw tears fill Kuro’s yellow ones. She continued to walk towards him. 

“ _ I wish we met before they convinced you life is war!” _

 

She offered her hand to him.

 

_ “I wish you'd come with me—“ _

 

She stepped back as he rose the gun back up to her head.

 

**“I wish I had more TNT!”**

 

Jen swung the long stick, damaging his hand and sending the gun a distance away.

Kuro hissed in pain “Aah! Jesus _!” _

Jen ran towards the gun but Kuro then grabbed her as the two fought over the gun. 

 

**_“Hey yo Altea!_ **

**_Hey yo Altea!_ **

**_Tell me what's that sound?”_ **

 

Kuro knocked Jen to the ground. Both having a grip on the gun.

 

**_“Here comes Altea_ **

**_Comin' to put you in the ground!_ **

**_Go go Altea!”_ **

 

The two rolled on the floor, the barrel of the gun shifting from one to the other.

 

**_“Give a great big yell!_ **

**_Altea will knock you out_ **

**_And send you straight to hell!”_ **

 

The gun went off, and the yellow disappeared from Kuro’s eyes, turning back to the dark gray of Shiro’s. Jen smiled relieved, her hand covering the bullet hole in her stomach.

“Oh my god Jen!”

He cradled her in his arms. 

“Your back…” she leaned into him “I’m fine, go disable the bomb and the thermals. It isn’t too serious.”

He reluctantly put her down and disabled it. Quickly running upstairs, he was able to disable and collect the ones upstairs, placing them back into the bag. He ran back downstairs, after going to the nurse and grabbing needed materials to treat her. 

He took the bullet out and treated her quickly. Scooping her into his arms, he held her close. Thankfully jen put enough pressure on it that it didn’t bleed to the floor and only soaked her shirt. 

Taking the back entrance out of the school, Shiro brought her home to his room. 

“Let’s get you fresh clothes. I’ll burn these…”

Once she had fresh clothes on, Shiro brought out food to help her increase her blood to be made, with sweets like Oreos and apple juice. Once she was taken care of, Shiro quickly disassembled everything and put them in their rightful place. Going back to school and putting any materials he took away, he went back to see Jen still alright and she smiled at him.

“Is everything done?”

He held her close “Yeah, everything’s okay” he kissed her forehead “We’re okay”


End file.
